1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a data processing method and a display apparatus for performing the data processing method, and more particularly to a data processing method capable of preventing image distortion and a display apparatus for performing the data processing method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel may include a display substrate, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The display substrate includes a display area in which a plurality of lines and a plurality of transistors connected to the lines are formed, and a peripheral area in which a plurality of pads supply an electric signal to the lines.
An LCD apparatus including the LCD panel may use a light source module disposed below the LCD panel. The light source module may be configured to maintain a uniform luminance.
In a local dimming method, the light source module is divided into a plurality of light emitting blocks and luminance is controlled by each light emitting block. The local dimming method adjusts the luminance of the light provided from the light source module and a transmitting rate of the LCD panel to display an original luminance of an image. The local dimming method adjusts the transmitting rate of pixels correlated with the luminance of the light emitting block to decrease power consumption and to enhance contrast ratio.
The local dimming method includes a data dithering process that uses dithering logic. However, when dithered data is transmitted to a timing controller, the data may be dithered again by a color compensating module of the timing controller. Further, since the dithering performed by the local dimming method may conflict with the dithering performed by the color compensating module, a dithering pattern may be visualized at a boundary of the image, which may reduce image quality.